


这是结束与开始

by Wanderer2333



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer2333/pseuds/Wanderer2333
Summary: 他的生日是12月31日。是结束，也是开始。





	这是结束与开始

一个大雪纷飞的夜晚，昏黄的街灯在空中投射出光圈，使人眩晕。欢腾的圣诞刚刚落幕，新的一年随之将至。在那个迷人、昏暗的雾都，一条狭窄的小巷里，一个大腹便便的女人扶着墙，艰难地挪动脚步。她的目光空洞呆滞，脸色苍白如纸，稀疏的黑发无力地垂在肩头。可她不是个美人，远非如此。五官在沉重的脸上“天各一方”，仿佛有什么深仇大恨；瘦弱的身躯在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，不堪一击。

“明天是新的一年...”她喃喃自语，脸上满是凄苦神色，踉跄跨出那个小巷。一束灯光散落在她脸上，却没有为那张憔悴失色的脸增添任何光彩。女人迷茫地在街上走着，一手抚着肚子，一手擦拭脸上的汗珠。

街上行人稀少，就算有，也不会有人注意这样一个无足轻重的女人。每天，在这条街上，数不清的穷人在饥寒交迫的情况下死在街头，悄无声息地离去，毫无痕迹。若说社会是一个大齿轮，那些人就是无关紧要的零件。可这看似无足轻重的女人，却有着不平凡的来历。

她来自另一个世界，一个魔杖跟枪支一样稀松的地方。在那儿，人们口中念着咒语；物品在空中移动；墙上的画像多愁善感；扫帚上的飞天运动员热血无比。是的，这名失魂落魄的女子，是一名女巫。她的家世在巫师界也算显赫，是蛇祖萨拉查•斯莱特林的后裔冈特一族。贫穷和乱伦毁灭了这个家族，存活下来的后人非呆则傻，她和哥哥就是这样的。

相比她这名魔法障碍者（俗称哑炮），哥哥是幸运的，至少他可以正常使用魔法。回想自己可悲的一生，女子脸上的倦意更浓了。她自幼就被父亲和哥哥当作出气筒。记得魔法部人员来的那天，哥哥气急败坏，手握魔杖直指来者，嘴里骂骂咧咧。那时候，他们英俊的邻居路过，火上浇油地开始谩骂冈特家的堕落。哥哥一气之下把她暗恋麻瓜的事情抖出来，导致父亲的失控。他...是我的父亲，但他比任何人想我死，女子惨然一笑。是啊，纯血的荣耀不可玷污，爱上一个麻瓜更是不可原谅的。

杀了我吧，她那时想：你杀不了我爱他的心！

大难不死必有后福，父亲和哥哥被魔法部抓起来的时期，女子跟心上人在一起了，魔药是个好东西。那是她一生中仅有的快乐时光，柔情蜜意底下满是欺骗和虚假，但她不在乎。两人私奔了，把小乡村远远抛在后头，到灯红酒绿的大城市共度新生。不久，女子怀孕了。我不能继续禁锢我的爱人，她心想，我要还他自由。内心深处，她希望他会为肚子里的小生命留下来。丈夫惊恐的神情和难以掩盖的厌恶刺痛了她的心。她美好的幻梦对他是可怖的噩梦，他毅然离去，头也不回。

之后，她陷入漆黑深渊，彻底放弃了魔法。反正她一直都是被梅林遗弃的孩子，也许早该如此。他是生命中唯一的希望，他走了，这条生命再无光芒。

“啊...啊！”豆大的汗水流下脸颊，她蹒跚地行走，朝前方的孤儿院走去。猛地推开门，世界陷入黑暗......

抱着新生儿，她把心心念念的名字给了他。“希望...孩子长得像他爸。”她说着，毫无眷恋地投入死神的怀抱。她的名字会蒙尘、消失，但她怀里的孩子将永垂不朽。

孩子很安静，最初的啼哭声后是长久的沉寂。这是一个冰冷残酷的世界，是一个弱肉强食的社会，无论孤儿院还是外面的世界都一样充满敌意。这个没有人爱的孩子，他紧闭双眼，对往后的命运一无所知。但他注定不平凡，体内涌动的血注定了一切。总有一天，那光怪陆离的魔法世界会向他敞开；迟早一日，他会君临天下，所向披靡。这个孩子不是无名之辈，他会回到属于他的世界，掀起一阵风暴，在魔法史上留下永久的印记。

因为，他是汤姆•马沃罗•里德尔。而他的生日是12月31日——是结束，也是开始。

**Author's Note:**

> 无聊时的创作，17年V大生日时涂的。现在突然想起有这茬，分享一下啊哈哈哈


End file.
